Our Past,Our Future
by DisneyFanGirl27
Summary: This story is about Emily Rei, Sailor Mars daughter in Crystal Tokyo that was born with out her mother's powers. This is how her life develops and what she deals with, being a sailor scout's daughter with out having powers of her own. rated m for future sexual and bullying content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Dear Readers I know I have two other stories that I'm working on but this idea won't leave my head so I feel like I need to write it. In this story Sailor Mars daughter is born with out powers of her own while Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Neptune's and Sailor Uranus daughters do. This is the story of Emily Rei the powerless Sailor Scout. Also there will be character's from Card Captures Sakura but is not exactly a cross over is more like borrowed than an actual cross over. You'll see what I mean during the story.**

**AN Please, please forgive any misspelling and bad grammar I actually am looking for a beta reader that's interested in the Sailor Moon fanfic world if anyone is willing please do not hesitate to PM. As of right now I have no internet at home so I'm using one of my friends computer to upload this new story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Card Captures characters just those I make up.**

It was a crystal clear day at the Crystal Palace, everyone was busy doing their business as per usual, the difference now was that there where four little girls ranging from the ages of 8-5 running around in the palace. Alexis the oldest of the four at 8 years old had her mother's aqua hair tied up in a pony tail with a red handkerchief. Leslie the tallest with brown hair and green eyes, for a 7 year old was practicing her electricity shots at a target while the other 7 year old with shoulder length blue hair Mary was trying to produce icicles from her hands. All three girls had developed their Sailor Scouts powers at the tender age of 3 all but one Emily Rei, Sailor Mars daughter, in so she was now turned outcast from the group of girls, but she did not care for now she was happy just playing outside at the park with the older pink haired princess and Sailor Venus.

"Hey Emily why don't you come here I'll push you on the swings"Sailor Venus said to the little girl that was playing on the sand. "Ök V" The little girl said as she got up, dusted her yellow dress, and went running towards the swing set with her own two yet black curly pig tails bouncing, as she ran towards the Goddess of Love as the scout proclaimed herself to be. She sat down on the swing and Sailor Venus started pushing her lightly. The little girl laughed and yelled "higher". Mina laughed and did as the little one requested she had a huge soft spot for Raye's daughter, maybe it was because she never had kids of her own, or maybe it was because she knew how lonely the little one was because she had not acquired her mother's powers but she loved her to the moon and back. Rini was just about to go on the next swing when her mother Neo Queen Serenity called for the young princess to do her studies and practice for her future duties. "Ugh here we go again, I swear Mina you and Emily have it easy around here, I just don't get how come the Leader of the Sailor Guardian's is able to have fun with this little cutie.""I'm just lucky I guess, now go before your mom has an anurisum."

"Bye Rini!"Emily yelled at the princess, to her though she was like her best friend/older sister and she loved her a lot.

After a while of being outside Emily asked Mina or V as she sweetly called her if they could go eat some of Lita's cookies. Mina chuckled and picked up the little girl in her arms and up they went at the stairs of the Crystal Palace and entered the long hall, down the left corridor, into another hall and at the end was the kitchen with Lita scrambling around making lunch ready for when her daughter and the other three where done with their Sailor Scout's training that Raye was over seeing almost every day.

"Hey Lita, Emily here wants some chocolate chip cookies and chocolate milk, can we have some?" Mina said putting the girl on the counter holding her up. Emily giggled and said hello to Lita. "Hey Emily I would give you a cookie but Lunch is about to be served, I made that squash soup you like that much""Yummy, thanks auntie Lita you're the best" Lita laughed and as she was about done with the final touches of her soup and Carbonara Pasta , the three girls came in fallowed by Sailor Mars. "Mommy!" Emily yelled at her mother and Raye quickly made her way towards her daughter and took her from Mina's hands, "Hey baby having a nice day, hmm"Raye said giving her daughter a quick small peck on her nodded and started rambling on what she had done today and how excited she was about starting Kindergarten next week. The other three girls looked at with disdained, ever since they found out that Emily would never posses her mother's powers the three girls made a pact to exclude her from their gatherings, in truth it was needless for the little girl was never one to be at the lectures Amy and Zocite would give the three or at the monthly Sailor Scouts training, on those days usually Diana, Luna and Artemis would take her to the park or the Zoo so the royals and their guard could discuss business that sadly did not pertain to her. For now she was oblivious to this, but Mars would see the looks the other three would give her daughter, so she made sure to be extra hard on them in training, it was her own little way of protecting her or so she thought.

It was the beginning of August and Emily Rei was getting ready for school as she was going down the steps she slipped in a patch of ice. She almost hit her head when Mina used her Love Me Chain before the little girl went tumbling down the steps. Sailor Venus put her down gently on the ground and the little girl just shook her head and went towards the school bus where she would be taken to school.

Mina turned around and went straight to the training room."Raye they started again, this time it was Mary using her ice. " " Don't worry Mina I'll get them."" Today I'll join you perhaps if we double team them they'll know what true powers is and how to bloody use it for good instead of tormenting the girl." Mina said with clenched fist and teeth. Raye was relieved to see that Mina was so proactive of her daughter, but she just wished there was a better way to address the problem of the three girls that where supposed to protect and not harm the defenseless.

Years had gone by and the little girls where now teenagers but through the years things had exalted quickly between the four girls. Alex as everyone now called Alexis would drenched Emily every opportunity she could, with ought anyone noticing, Mary would always make sure to make the girl slip on a patch of ice and Leslie would electrocute her enough for her heart to almost stop at one time. The girls would pretty much torture and bully poor Emily almost every day at school and when the adults nor the royal family where looking. Raye would ask Emily why she was wet or had bruises or scars but Emily just shrugged and went to her room to cry, write songs or draw. The only person she ever confided in was Mina, for she feared if she told her mother the truth there would be a rift between all the Guardian's and she knew all they had sacrificed and fought together to ruin such a bond over three bitches.

" I still think you should talk to your mother why not tonight before Rini's wedding tomorrow? You can't keep on like this Emily you're going to get killed, I swear you're as stubborn as your mother is." Mina said to the girl as she tended to some of her wounds on her bed. " and then what Mina? she will confront them right then and there their mother's will get into a fight and there goes the kingdom, you know how mom has reacted in the past and while Amy, Lita and Michelle may have punished them at times they where still a little pissed at mom's reactions so is best I endure this alone if one day I'm found dead who cares, is not like I'm important anyway.""Don't say that you're so important, look at me, Mina made the girl get on her back and look up at her, you're such a sweet, kind, loving girl and while you may not be a Sailor Scout you're very important and you have a purpose in this world. You may not see it but I do and the world would loose a beautiful soul if you where gone.""Thanks Mina my V babe, I love you so much." Emily said with tears sliding down her eyes as quickly as they where going down her cheeks Mina swiped them away from her face and held the 16 year old in her arms as she continued to cry softly on he shoulder.

After Emily fell asleep, and Mina took the opportunity to talk to both Serena and Raye she had had about enough and while Serena was in stitches getting everything ready for Rini's wedding with Helio's since Rini had just turned 28 she could not bare the girl's misfortune. Mina went to the grand hall and then went to the back where the office was, there she found the King Endymion, Neo Queen Serenity and the other Sailor Guardians huddled up talking about the upcoming wedding and the preparations. "Excuse me guys but we need to talk for a moment about your daughter's." Serena looked up at Mina and asked "what is going on"" Well Serena what's going on is that Leslie, Mary and Alex continue to torture Emily now if you don't order them to stop so help me , I''m going to strangle them with my own fucking powers, I know Lita and Amy and Amara and Michelle have thought them differently hell, we all have yet they seem to continue to target the poor girl, I'm about ready to just toss them in the Trisera era and let them deal with a fucking T-Rex!"

Everyone in the room was silent at Mina's outburst and Raye was the first to speak." Ï knew they have been the ones, to leave those bruses and scars on my baby, I told you guys to do something about this years ago but you just punished them a little and that's it! For God''s sake Serena at this point it falls on you to punish them and if you don't both me and Mina will take care of it, I'm sick and tired of them abusing my baby!"" Calm down Raye, will take care of this after the wedding, for now Amy, Lita and Michelle I want you as their mother's to take away their transformation's pens, I know that's not a lot for they can use most of their abilities with out them, but is some sort of control, I will also be over seeing their training and ground work from now on. Trista I want you to go look at the time gates if there is anything imperative dealing with Emily's over all safety that we should know and as for you and Mina, I need you two to calm down. We can't have an all out war among us, and we must be as careful and diplomatic as possible. I have even been thinking of the possibility of sending them to the past, not because we can't take care of them but, so they can live the terrors that we did, and perhaps that would show them what a true Sailor Scout is all about, I'm not sure yet though but will see, Tirsta you and I must talk more on this very possible turn of events ."

" Thanks Serenity"Both Raye and Mina said bowing down at their queen." Enough guys you're my best friends and I love each of the girls equally though I must say I do have a more protectiveness towards Emily knowing that she can't protect herself from those three or anything else. Will talk more of this after Rini's wedding." With that the meeting was adjourned. Amy and Lita where furious as was Michelle they did not know how to handle this sort of situation with their daughter's but at the same time they felt angry that they could not say anything in defense of their daughter's due to the fact that they where in the wrong.

Amara wasn't faced she had seen some of their misuse of their powers against Emily and she had confronted them on five occasions, she had told Michelle and both mother's punished Alex for three whole months, no going out, not tv, no boys nothing just school, training and home. Lita did pretty much the same with Leslie and Amy just gave Mary a bunch of homework. Her and Greg had established that their daughter would have a good education much to their dismay Mary could have cared less about school, she was very unlike Amy but Leslie on the other hand loved school and exelled where the other two failed. Emily was a good student but she somehow had a better talent for the Arts, in so she formed a band at her high school with four of her best friends, Lee Sherawn. Sakura Avalon. Madison and May Ling. Like her mom and her mother's friends Sakura and Lee had powers too though theirs came from the Clow Cards she would often tell Kero he was just like Luna and Artemis he would scoff and continue to babble on about Strawberry Shortcake. For the most part Emily was ok with her life but that soon would change come tomorrow at Rini's wedding.

Ok Leaving it here, I hope you guys like this new story I'm working on, I know it goes fast paced but once the next chapter's come it will be much slower. Hope you all like it please leave me a review and let me know if I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Dear Readers, here is another chapter of Our Past,Our Future. Hope you all like it, thank you for reading, please review and let me know what you think. Also though the charachters from Card Captors make appearences this is not a cross over they are just barrowed for story porpususe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my made up charachters.**

**As per request of my only reviewer here are the parings.**

**Greg and Amy in the future**

**Serena and Darien both past and future**

**Zoycite and Kunzite in the future**

**Jedite and Raye Future**

**Ken and Lita Future**

**Nephrite and Molly Future**

**Mei Ling and Madison Card Captures**

**Sakura and Lee Card Captors**

**and Mina well... will see now shall we**

**Rini and Helios**

**of course Amara and Michelle**

**Ok hope this helps clear this up keep on reading now.**

It was the day of the royal wedding of princess Small Lady Serenity and Helios, the entire Crystal Kingdom was getting ready for the grandsons event about to take place in just 6 hours. The Sailor Guardian's where making sure the security measure's had been taken and that everything would run smoothly on this big day, for their princess. Sailor Venus was just briefing the gates guards when she saw Emily coming towards her. "Hey what are you doing here, go finish getting ready, I'm almost done here, I'll meet you at the altar with the others." Mina said to the 16 year old that had a long peach colored flow y skirt and and long sleeve flow y shirt.

"I'll be there in a few Mina, I just want to take a look outside, we never see this many people, by the way my friends are attending, I have given them passes make sure they get in for me please!" Emily said to the golden hair woman expectantly with clasped hands and a big smile. Mina chuckled and told her to move on with a swift wave of the hand. Emily did as she was told and walked down the steps and went all the way towards the back of the castle. She loved the roses the king and queen had planted in the court yard of the back of the big Crystal Castle. While she was picking a few roses to give to her mother and the other scouts, a shadow fell upon her. "Well, well, well if it isn't powerless Emily" Alex said mockingly. "What do you guys want, today is Rini's wedding can we at least try to be civil today of all days." Emily said getting up and facing the other three girls."Us no and as for you, you're not attending the wedding." With Alex last statement Mary used her computer to open a portal in which Leslie electrocuted Emily and Alex used her Neptune's Submerge attack on Emily as the girl fell into said portal. Mary closed it and as if nothing had happened the girls left the Rose Garden and went to attend the wedding.

At the wedding everyone was taking their seats and positions for the grand event. The scouts took their post at the altar in waits of the Princess. Helios was waiting for his future Bride, while Neo Queen Serenity was at the top in order to marry her soon as the front doors to the Grand Hall opened Alex, Mary and Leslie walked in with very much the same dress Emily had since they where all supposed to be Rini's bride's maids. Rini was at the back asking her father to make a stop to the wedding that Emily had to be there, but her father said no, that they would look for her after the wedding was over. Rini was horrified for this was no ordinary wedding, it took quite some time since this was the next step before she became queen herself, and she could not ask Pluto or anyone to find out so she swallowed and started marching but once she saw Helio's all thoughts of the missing girl left her, as she looked into the eyes of the man she had fallen in love with Centuries ago all thanks to her Golden Mirror.

* * *

Emily was sure she was not going to stop falling when she finally landed on someone, but as she was about to apologize a heart snatcher pulled her heart out, she fell to the floor and all went blank.

"What just happened?" Lita asked the girls that where hiding behind a bush keeping an eye on their friend Mina who was determined to get her heart snatched, she succeeded and was now running towards a parking lot with her pure heart in her hand. But Serena was in shell shock by the girl before her that also got her heart pushed out of her, she had fallen from the sky much like Rini would when she would come and visit them. She used her communicator to tell the others to stay here with this girl and she would fallow Mina. So each girl Transformed and went to put back the girl's heart, but Sailor Uranus and Neptune came first in a whisk to see if she was a Talisman holder. "Please Neptune, Uranus give her heart back." Sailor Mars said in a desperate voice one the others had never heard in her. "Don't worry she's not the one."" Come on Uranus the other one might be." With that both Sailor's went to find Mina and Serena trapped by a metal door. They used their powers to blast the door down but it was no use. Serena in the end managed to defeat the monster with the help of Sailor Venus, once that was done Neptune and Uranus left the scene.

"I wish they would be of help instead of such stuck ups." Sailor Venus commented to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon nodded her head when her communicator started beeping, Sailor Mars appeared on the screen with worry in her eyes, ones she had never seen in her best friends eyes, ever. "Sailor Moon get over here, this girl is not waking up, and she has too!" Sailor Mars said her voice almost cracking. Sailor Mercury was running a scan over the girl, she saw she had been blasted by a lot of powerful energy, this is why she concluded the girl was not waking up even though her heart had been returned to her.

Sailor Mars was shaking and tears where flowing from her eyes, she could not understand why this particular victim was affecting her in such a way but she wanted to scream and burn everyone at the same time. Sailor Jupiter had to calm her down, when Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus appeared. Sailor Mars out of desperation slapped Sailor Venus across the face" You fool if you hand't wanted your pure heart taken away, she would not be like this!" Sailor Mars said furiously as she pointed at the teen before her. Sailor Venus looked at Sailor Mars quizzically but asked Mercury what was going on, Mercury then said how the girl had fallen from the sky, much like Rini would have and how her body had been bombarded with huge amounts of energy, in short she was almost in a coma from all the effects that had happen. Mercury asked Jupiter and Venus to grab the girl so they could take her to the Temple and see how she could help her out. Sailor Moon tried to console Sailor mars that was visibly shaking and for the life of her she could not understand why on earth this girl was affecting her friend in such a strong way. Artemis and Luna where fallowing them and Luna suggested to go find Rini with Artemis perhaps Rini would know who this girl was. So the cats and the scouts went their separate ways in order to help this dark wavy haired beauty that had fallen from the sky.

* * *

In 30th Century Tokyo

Rini and Helios where finishing their forever binding love vows as Neo Queen Serenity was ready to continue with the portion of Coronation. As she was about to start Sailor Pluto had a slight glazed over eyes as a vision passed through her head. She felt it a disturbance in the time line, but for right now she was stuck in the position she was in. Sailor Saturn noticed and asked her what was wrong. "I don't know Saturn but we will find out once Small Lady is crowned queen."

Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus where two nervous hens, Jedite was trying to see if he saw his daughter among the crowd, thinking she might have been too bashful to be part of the wedding but he had not seen her or felt her in the 5 hours this wedding and coronation took place neither did Sailor Mars and they where both getting impatient, but they knew better than to leave their positions at the altar.

* * *

Present Day Tokyo

Amy was now trying to see how to best wake up the girl lying on Raye's futon. While Raye was pacing a hole on the floor." Raye calm down you're acting so strange, she will be fine, you'll see." Serena said to her friend as she put an arm around her trying to stop her mid pacing, Raye nodded her head while still biting into her thumb and having tears of worry in her eyes, Lita had her arms crossed as she leaned on the wall next to Raye's bedroom door and Mina was sitting on the desk chair next to the window. In that moment Rini walked into the room. " hey guys, so who is this person that fell from the sky Luna and Artemis keep telling me to identify."

Raye and Serena turned around and Raye pushed the little girl straight to the laying motionless teen on her futon. Rini looked up at Raye like she had gone mad but then looked at the girl before her, she was confused for what the talking cats had told her this girl was probably from the future, but she had never met her in her life. " I don't know who she is guys." Rini said as she took in the features of the girl laying on Raye's futon. Raye snapped "What do you mean you don't know you have to know please Rini" Raye said while shaking the small girl, Serena took Rini from Raye's vice grip and asked her to stop pressuring her sighed and then looked at Amy when they saw the girl steering. "Hmmm the wedding, I'm... she yawned and opened her eyes, when she slowly started to adjust her vision she saw she was in a room with five girls her age and a little pink haired girl that look awfully familiar to her, though she could have sworn that could not be."" Hey are you alright, you fell from the sky and got your heart stolen." Amy was quick to ask questions. Emily looked at Amy like she was mad as she tried to get up. "No wait you can't go, you need to rest." " Sorry but we have to go Small Lady Serenity's wedding and Coronation is taking place and I'm like super late."" What?!"" Rini yelled. Emily looked at the little girl and tilted her head, "Yeah the princess wedding is taking place, I need to go to the Crystal Palace and so should all of you actually why are you dressed like school girls on such a big day?" All the girls looked at one another just now figuring out that this girl was from a future they knew nothing about.

Amy put a hand on the girls shoulder and asked her a quick question. "What year is this?""3028""

"No the year is 1995, I believe you stumbled into the past much like Rini here has, now before you panic something tells me this Rini does not even know you exist." Emily stared at Amy with wide eyes and took another look at the pink haired girl, with terror in her eyes and holding herself up with her hands on the futon behind her back, she shook her head no. She took another look at everyone and it clicked that she was in fact in the past, how she had gotten there she was not exacly sure, but she knew who had been responsible. She let out a growl of frustration and then began to cry. Raye quickly pushed Amy aside and took the crying girl in her arms, her heart braking in millions of peaces at seeing the girl tremble and cry.

After Emily Rei had calmed down, Amy started to ask some questions.

"Look Amy I know you want to know exactly when I'm from just know that in my time Rini is 28 years old, I was just gathering roses to give to each of you from the Rose garden the King and Queen planted in the back of the Castle and well I ended up here." Rini's eyes went wide because she knew exactly what this girl was talking about, so she said that yes in fact she had to be from the future and somehow be related to the family but how she did not know. Emily said she could not reveal more at all not even to Rini for her future could be drastically changed as well as the immediate future. So the girls sat in silence when Mina voiced a thought. "So can this Rini take you home."" Not really Mina, she can't see her future self, I'm just going to have to hang here for a few days till the wedding is over and hopefully Sailor Pluto will take me back home, if not I just might be stuck in the past." With that Emily threw herself back on the bed and growled in her hands with the frustration she was feeling as hot tears slid down her cheeks.

All the girls where speechless and all they did was stare at her when, Raye told them to just go home, that Emily would be staying with her for the time being and tomorrow they would have a meeting to try and figure out how to fix this. With that each girl said their goodbye and Raye closed the bed room door and headed for Emily." Here you can take a shower and change into these PJ's and then we can talk over tea. do you like tea?"" Yes mo.. I mean Raye um I Like mine with Milk and Sugar though." Raye nodded and left the room to let the girl get cleaned and changed. After she had taken a long hot shower and had changed to a long sleeved shirt and PJ pants she went back towards her teen mother's room and sat down on the floor cushions her mother had beside the square table.

Emily looked around now a little bit more, it was weird being in her mother's old room when she was a teenager herself, especially since not ever in her life was it mentioned she went to the past. She knew this little turn of events may have serious effects in the future she just hoped she did not reveal too much and that Pluto would be able to fix it somehow. Her mother's taste was very much the same with the relaxing feel to the room and the earthy colors, when Raye came back with the tea, she poured the milk and sugar into the cup of tea that was for Emily and unconsciously started mixing it for her and handed it to her. Emily just stared at her mother and gave a small smile.

"What is it? You can tell me." Emily sighed and put the cup down on the table she debated weather or not to tell her mother the truth but she just said thank for the clean clothes and tea. Raye nodded and continued drinking her tea, after wards she told Emily she could have her bed and that she would use the futon. Emily was just climbing inside the bed when she turned to her mother and blushed at what she was about to ask of her past mother's self. " Um would you mind, sleeping next to me?" Emily asked Raye biting her lower lip, she was scared, terrified and she needed her mother to comfort her, even if at the moment they where the same age, her mom no matter what was her mom. Raye looked at her and nodded she made her way towards her bed, Emily scooted next to the wall and Raye got in, she covered both of them up and she turned Emily's way, opened her arms towards the girl who quickly accepted her mother's embrace. Emily sighed as she felt Raye do her ever soothing circles on her back making the girl quickly fall asleep.

**Ok leaving it here guys hope you all like it and I hope this helps out clear the who is paired with who, deal, yes Codename Sailor V's curse by Ace has taken place in Mina's life but not for long, let's just say in the past thing change, that will change the future for everyone, also as a warning in future chapters there will be a slight element of incest on behalf of Raye and Emily but it won't be anything too gross or bad it will be more like Raye will find out the hard way Emily is in fact her future daughter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone here is another quick UD to this story, please give me some criticism let me know how I can improve my writing and this story, I have not written Fanfiction in almost three years so I have lost some practice. Please do post a Review I would really like to know what you all think.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Sailor Moon or Card Captors Characters.**

Emily was so comfy, warm and safe in someones arms, who's she did not know at the moment, she figured it was Mina's since she would often sneak into the Solider of Love and Beauty's room to talk and end up falling asleep together since she was 5. But when she opened her eyes she was met with her mother, looking at her with concerned violet eyes, but a much younger version, she had a mini panic attack when Raye quickly started to calm her down by ruining her right hand over her future daughter's black locks. "Shhh Emily, you're in the past remember, you stayed over with me last night after your heart got snatched." Emily sighed and tried to compose herself, she started to get up from the bed and looked down at her mother. Raye kept her eyes on her with a certain look that Emily had never seen directed at her before, it was a mixture of concern, worry,want and desire, but why she could not understand. Emily quickly excused herself and asked to go to the bathroom to freshen up. " Sure, I have to start on my temple duties anyways."Raye said getting out of bed herself and making her way to the bath room outside her bedroom to get a shower and changed to her temple attire.

Emily sighed when she looked at herself in the mirror, she simply did not know how to get back home, here she was with her mother, in the past, no powers, no time key and Pluto was probably so busy she had no way of knowing anything and if by chance she was finally at the time gates it would take a miracle for her to find her at the right time. She finished washing up and went outside of the room, she was greeted by her great grandpa who was ogling her from top to bottom. Emily giggled but Raye was furious. "Grandpa leave her alone and if you even take one sly look at her I'll make sure you are buried. Now go get some tea and relax you know your heart can't take too much lately." Raye said with concern and love towards her grandpa the man that raised her since she was a child. "Fine but Raye you should have her working with you, My God she looks just like Meredith, your mother." Raye looked up at Emily and she stared in Awe at the girl before her indeed she looked like her late mother including her green eyes. Emily sighed having heard how much like her grandmother she looked liked her whole life, not surprising her mother in this time had the same reaction of having silent tears slid down her cheeks and quickly wiping them away. Raye quickly took Emily by her hand and took her towards the kitchen while Raye's grandpa kept following the tow girls with his eyes as they retreated, Emily looked back at her great grandpa and gave him a wink and a smile, even in the future the old man would hit on her friends and make pint on how she needed a nice man by her side someday so he could get great great grand babies. She chuckled and Raye asked her what was so funny. "Your grandpa, Raye your grandpa is funny." With that both girls started laughing and continued their way to the kitchen where Raye made some eggs and oatmeal just the way Emily always loved and remembered whenever her mom was able to cook for her in the future.

"So you are really far away from home, you sure there is no way for you to get back?" "" No, not really, I have no time Key and the way I cam through the gates of time was through another portal never used before, it was an ambush by three fucking bitches just before the princess wedding and coronation, look Mmm...Raye don't worry I'm sure once Pluto is able to she will come and get me, for now don't worry so much let's just enjoy the time we have here, like my mama always says there's no better time like the present, and I guess for right now the past is my present." Raye smiled and nodded in agreement she could tell she liked Emily's mother already and could only imagine how devastated she must be in not having her daughter with her in the future.

* * *

30th Century Tokyo

Sailor Mars was pacing in front of the three stupid girls. " So you mean to tell me you guys pushed her through a damned portal!"

" I told you guys these girls don't deserve to be Sailor Scouts not, now not ever! how could you be so stupid she could be anywhere!" Sailor Venus yelled at their faces.

Neo Queen Serenity and now newly crowned queen Celestial Lady Serenity where listening intently, in the end Neo Queen Serenity spoke up first. " Amy I will need you to look up through that computer what could have happened, Trista I need you at the time gates pronto, for the rest of you please start a search in case she may ended up some ware within the castle grounds, as for the three of you, I may have no jurisdiction over you as my daughter does as of today but I assure you, you will be severely punished by me, for now you shall have your Transformation pens, but only to help in the search of Emily and once she gets back you will not be Sailor Scouts for a whole of 5 years, and that's an order! I don't care weather your mothers are one of my bestest friends in the world, this should never had happened and you will learn what's right and wrong one way or another."

"Yes your majesty." All three girls bowed in shame.

Trista was looking through the stream of time when she found Emily, she quickly called the the Queens, both Celestial Lady Serenity and Neo Queen Serenity came rushing in, when they saw where she was they knew how this could affect all of them past, present and future, Pluto made the choice of getting her, but when she tried to telaport to the time, she needed to be in she found to be blocked, Rini tried the time Key but the same happened, it shone and exploded like a big wall was stopping them from crossing through time.

"Puu we can't get through, what's going to happen to us, to them, to Emily!" Trista didn't know but she had to find out with Amy and Zoycite on what that computer could have done to make a block of the flow of time.

* * *

Present Day Tokyo

The girls had gathered at Raye's temple, Emily decided to sit beside Mina, which took Raye by surprise but she shrugged it off".

"So we have to deal with whom Sailor Uranus and Neptune are, Raye looked at Emily expectantly, but Emily shook her head no, making it clear she could not reveal things to them. " We also know that both Rini and Emily are from two different times in the future, though unlike Rini, Emily can't get back home on her own." All the girls nodded and Mina looked at Emily. " So is there anything else you could tell us that could help us in any way, so we could help you out?" "" Look guys I wish I could but I was always instructed by all of you in the future never to reveal anything from the future in the past, for it could drastically change the timeline especially by Puu, I'm sure by me being here, and landing where and when I did has been having some sort of drastic changes in the timeline as it is, I'm afraid if I say anything else I'll fuck it all up more. Just know that I never intended for this to happen and I do want to go home." With that Emily stood up and walked outside to get out of the room with everyone in. She sighed and hoped for a miracle once again.

Amy started to talk to the girls. "Well she obviously is trying to protect the Future, but like she said by her being here, who know's how that is affecting the Future already, for now all we can do is hope Sailor Pluto shows up soon. I just wonder how come she has not appeared already." Luna and Artemis wondered that too, for a disturbance like this through time would have had the Time Guardian on stitches. "Hey guys perhaps she was meant to land here, I mean if Pluto is not here it could be for a reason." Artemis voiced. "True but what could be that reason." Serena looked concerned and when she looked at Raye she saw the over worried face on her friend. "Raye what's the matter this has shaken you so badly."" I know Serena it's just I can't help but feel responsible for her, like I must protect her so badly, even above you Serena and you're my priority as my Princess but for the life of me looking at Emily I feel so.. so.. I don't know it's driving me insane, ever since I saw her heart snatched it was like mine had be snatched along with hers." Everyone fell silent wondering, pondering how this could all be fixed.

A month had passed and the scouts finally had found the Talismans, Pluto had shown up, and once they had found all the Talisman's and Super Sailor Moon was awaken Trista then talked to the Sailor Scouts about what was going on with Emily, at Raye's temple, the outers where also invited since it had also in a big away to do with them.

"So let me get this straight my daughter, Mary used a computer I made for her, to send Emily to the past, though she did not know it, so she could have ended anywhere and somehow she set a block in the time flow, where she cannot be reahced in order to get back home, so Zoysite and I in the future are trying to get that block down so then you can get her home?"Zoyzite!?" Amy said in utter surprise.

"And our daughter Alexis has been bullying the poor girl because she does not have her senshi powers?" Michelle said with hurt in her voice.

" And mine did the same, no wonder I guess that's the energy she was hit with, she could have died!" Lita said furious Mina and Raye where eerily quiet, Serena was in tears and Rini had her head down.

"Well all we can do now is protect her from harm and make this a good memory for her, our future selves can deal with our ungrateful daughters." Amara said solving that quickly, the girls reluctantly nodded, Trista nodded the same way and went to talk to Emily, she asked her how she was doing, which Emily said. " I'm ok I'm spending a lot of time with mama for once, but I still wish i had been there for Rini's big day she's practically my older sis, anyways I'm sure I can catch it on TV when I get home. So when can I go home?"

" Right now Amy and Zocite are working on the computer Mary used to send you through that portal, I'm able to move through time through the time's I was supposed to exist, but sadly I can't move you through time, for Mary unknowingly put a block in the flow of time for you, so until things get solved you're stuck in the past, I must commend you though for not revealing anything of the future except what slipped when, you where not aware where you were, you did good, though now they know some of the truth though they do not know who your mother or father are. Nor who they are paired with." Emily nodded understanding that what they knew was all they needed to know for now and until she was able to go back home she would have to make the best of the situation.

Since school was starting again, Raye asked her grandpa to enroll Emily in her school, she just had to have the other girl close to her as possible, her Grandpa agreed and with some help from Trista unknown to them she was enrolled int the TA Academy for Girls her mother attended. She felt weird having to where her mother's old uniform and having to go to school with her mother but, she would have to make due. Raye took Emily's hand in hers and showed her where her classes would be, she was actually in one level above Raye's and she had to know her way around. Emily at least relaxed knowing none really knew who she was here, she just simply posses as Raye's cousin and everyone accepted it. She was quick to answer and make good impressions with the teacher's but in truth she had already studied all of this back in middle school. Still she was determain to make a good impression and not make matters worse.

After school let out the girls gathered at the Crown Arcade. Raye and Amy started talking about why would Zocite be in the future but then Lita said not to talk about it, when the time came they would know. Mina asked Emily if she wanted to play an arcade gave of Speed Racer with her. Emily looked at her and nodded her head in agreement, she sat down next to Mina and her heart skipped a beat as their hands brushed lightly as Mina tried to put in the coins for them to play, "Ok you just push this pedal, like if you where driving and we are off, ok." Mina explained to the girl who smiled at her kindness she always bestowed upon her even in the future, her heart once again skipped a beat just by looking at her and she almost lost for loosing herself in Mina's beauty. She shook her head though because she knew she could never be with the Goddess of Love and Beauty not in this time nor future even though she desperately wanted to have a meaningful, romantic relationship with the older woman.

_Can it Emily you know you can't ever really be with her, and besides she's your mother's age, so what if she's single, and she's sweet, kind, loving and understanding to you, and makes your insides into mush no matter what time she's in, but it can never be, nope, never._ Emily beat hersle fin her head when she beat Mina with her last swift move. "Wow you're good, hey guys I think Amara may just meet her match." Mina said smiling at Emily, making the girl blush. Raye smiled but felt a little twitch of jealousy at how Emily was reacting to Mina's compliments.

* * *

30th Century Tokyo

"Ok as far as the block goes, it's almost impossible to break, the only thing I can think of is going back in time before the girls, push Emily and stop them then, but even that won't work, is like a set luck down reassuring she could never come back, however we could wait a year and then go get her, for the blocking seems to break after 12 months had passed, so Trista for now all you can do is visit her, tell our pass selves what's really going on, to a degree of course and tell Emily to have fun in the past for a year, that's all we can do really." Amy said looking pitifully at her Queens and Raye.

Raye was bawling and Jedite was furious, Mina was crying silent tears and bawling her fist. They where powerless to do anything and for a whole year the girl would be with, their past selves, that was their only console, that they knew their past selves would and will do anything to protect Emily and that was the only comfort they now had.

**Ok guys leaving it here, did you see the hints of Mina and Emily in the past and what about Raye was she feeling jealous. Will see what happens and poor Emily stuck in the past for a year of her life! How can her being in the past truly affect the Future? Will see for now let me know what you all think of this story so far please in a review thanks and Happy Valentine's Day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here I am working on yet a new chapter to Our Past,Our Future, I have not forgotten about my other two Sailor Moon stories is just I have a huge writer's block when it comes to them, so I'm hoping by writing this story something for the other's will come up. Please Review and let me know what you all think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Card Captor Sakura Characters. I only own those I make up.**

It was now mid July close to Emily's birthday the 23rd but she decided not to tell anyone in this time about it. From what Pluto told her she did in fact needed to stay here for a whole year, but what now made it worse was that there might be a real possibility of the other three girls coming to the past, though she hoped that didn't happen.

"Hey Emily so when's your Birthday?" Mina asked the 16 year old as they drank a chocolate shake from the Crown. "I don't know if I can say it or not."" Um yes you can Rini did, and don't forget Pluto already told us who did this to you, in so revealing a lot about our far away Futures from now." Mina said while adjusting her light yellow cotton dress. "True" Emily nodded in agreement but still said nothing. Mina looked at the girl and felt her heart skip for the millionth time. She still wondered who was her mom her or Raye, she would have asked her out sooner if she knew, she also knew that Raye had very strong feelings towards Emily as well, She sighed and continued drinking her shake.

"Hey Mina I was wondering would you like to go out with me on Friday night?" Emily asked the girl beside her on the booth. Mina was taken aback sure they have hung out a couple of times without the other girls but it was usually because everyone else was busy with training, higher education, boyfriend and other activities. Mina said yes and Emily smiled at her giving her a quick kiss on the golden hair teen's cheek. Mina blushed slightly but smiled a crooked smile at Emily. Just then the sliding doors to the Crown opened and Raye, Lita, Amy, Darien, Serena, Rini and their newest addition Hotaru came in chatting about their days. Raye quickly made her way to her future daughter and sat down right next to her. "Hey so what have you two been up to." Emily looked at her and swallowed her shake, that was in her mouth. "Um nothing much just play games and now we are finishing our shakes." Emily said to her future mom. "Well we are starving!" Both Rini and Serena said in unisons. Everyone chuckled but Raye was quick to make fun of Serena and her eating habits. Emily shook her head because seeing all of them here in the past, was so different from home. Raye decided to ask the same question Mina had just asked Emily, when was Emily's birthday. Emily sighed ad said she did not want to celebrate her birthday for she had plans with her mother, father and a very special friend that day and she just wanted to forget about having to be stuck here, especially on her birthday. Everyone sighed and let it go. Raye was really concerned for Emily, on one hand she could tell she missed her mother but on the other she saw the hurt she had been through in the Future, she just hopped everything would turn out ok for the girl.

When they where done Emily, Mina and Raye went to the temple. Emily took both girls hand in hers for different reason's though both Raye and Mina thought it was because she liked them, liked them. Once they arrived at the temple, Raye told them that they could watch a movie, in her room. The two girls shrugged and made their way to Raye's and now Emily's also room. Mina and Emily sat against the wall on the bed, their legs touching, Raye put on Beauty and the Beast from Disney and then sat down on Emily's right intertwining her fingers with hers.. Emily sighed and laid her head on Mina's shoulder not letting go of her mother's hand. Raye sighed but continued to watch the movie. After the movie was done, Mina left to go home and as she said goodbye to Emily she gave her a kiss on her right cheek, making the girl blush just a little. Mina gave Emily's hand a slight squeeze and left. Raye had seen the exchange and again she could not help but feel jealous. "So you seem to have gotten close to Mina, rather quickly." Raye said while changing into her purple tank top and purple short for bed. Emily nodded and said "Yeah, I guess when it comes to us two not much has changed weather, in the past or future." Emily then turned around to see Raye looking at her intently, she gulped as she saw her future mother walking up to her, pushing her against the door frame wall at the right, and giving her a searing kiss. Emily tried to push Raye away from her, but she couldn't, Raye took her left hand and touched Emily's stomach through the dress fabric. She stopped kissing her took in a breath and then continued kissing Emily with much softer kisses. Emily was now in shock and she did not know what to do, she never in a million years would think, her mother's past self would be pinning her against a wall and kissing her sensless. As she felt Raye start to touch her thigh and make her way up her dress, Emily whimpered and said, "Please mom stop." At those words Raye stopped kissing her, her eyes flew open wide and she said "Mom! I'm your mother?"

"Yes you're my mom, or you will be someday, look I was not suppose to tell you but it seems you left me no choice, as far as I know none wants to be in this sort of situation with their parent, future, past or present.."

"OH MY GOD! I just wanted to grope my daughter, you should have told me, I have been going nuts for the past two months trying to figure out why I felt so strongly for you, well I guess now I know but, damn it now I think I'm going to be sick." Raye said holding her head with her right hand and her left going to her mouth. Emily looked at her mother and went to hug her. "Mama, is ok, you didn't know, I was not supposed to say anything, but this was important. So I had to, look mama I love you so much, and the fact is this is the first time in a long time you and I have spent so much time together, in the future you're always so busy, that's why for my birthday you and dad and yes Mina planned to spend the whole weekend away with me just the four of us." Emily said to her mother looking at her as all the information sank in through her head.

"Ok then but why would Mina go with us in the future if this is supposed to be a family outing. And can I at least know your birthday now?" Raye said while sitting down on the futon. "Well, the Mina of the future is pretty much my baby sitter you could say, see unlike the rest of you Mina never marries, something about a curse or whatever, that's why in this time, I actually want to try and break it, hopefully if I can at least go out with her she might get the confidence to ask a guy out or something, I hate seeing her alone all the time, it sucks, and as for you and dad you never minded, plus a part of me loves her more than I should and your future self knows that and does not bother her. Oh and my birthday is the 23 of this month by the way mama." Raye smiled and gave her daughter a hug, she still felt awful of making a move on her but at least, she now knew the truth.

* * *

30th Century Tokyo

Sailor Mars was pacing in her room, when Jedite stopped her and made her look at him. "What can't I at least think of a way to see my daughter for her birthday?" "Look honey we know she's in the past, she's safe and with your past self at the moment, we will get her back, even now Amy, Zoycite and the King are still trying to break that barrier and now Neo Queen Serenity is almost killing those three along with their mother's with all the training, plus you heard Serenity they might also be heading to the past." "That's another thing Jed I don't think they should go to the past, it won't do anything and where Emily is we were fighting Pharo 90." "Well maybe you should tell Serena that, now as far as her birthday when she comes home will make a big bash for her and still take that vacation with her, plus you got to believe your past selves will celebrate her birthday too." Sailor Mars sighed and placed her head on Jedite's chest as she gave him soft kisses until she took his lips in hers and they started to make out. She soon DE transformed and they started taking off their clothes, touching each other kissing, and licking, Jedite took Sailor Mars to their bed and laid her down, as he gave her kisses all over, and took her right nipple in his mouth, as he lightly squeezed her left breast.

Sailor Mars growled in pleasure and held Jedite's head so he would continue doing what he was. "Oh come on baby drink from mommy." "Yeah mommy" Jedite purred it was their little perverted game in bed at least sometimes. Jedite then kissed his wife senseless and slowly entered her as they continued kissing, Sailor Mars opened her legs wider to let him plunge into her repeatedly. "Oh faster baby, please, I need you" Sailor Mars earged and Jedite picked up the pace as Sailor Mars also met his rhythm. Soon both of them came and collapsed, falling sleep hoping for a better day tomorrow.

* * *

Present Day Tokyo

Raye had gathered the girls for a quick meeting , she told them when Emily's Birthday was and she also told them that she was her future mother. Serena was the first to say "I knew it, because my gosh the way you were acting since she fell was almost the same way when this pink haired terror fell the first time, even now, even though she's not my daughter yet, I still feel an overwhelming sense of protection towards her." Raye nodded her head in agreement but left out, on the why exactly she found out Emily was her daughter, that would stay between them only.

"So she's turning 17 huh, and we are turning 15 only seesh, this is so odd, but anywhoo we better make this the best birthday she ever has had." Mina said excitedly. "Yeah plus even though she know's you're her mom, I'm sure she misses her mother from her own time too." Lita said to everyone. "Yeah even though I know Serena and Darien are my parents here in the past is different, is like cool and all but different for sure, great now I'm home sick." Rini said slumping to her seat. All the girls contemplated on what they were going to do for Emily on her day. Just then Amara and Michelle along with Trista walked in through the arcade's doors and went to say hi to girls. The girls said "Hi, Hello and Hey" And Amara was quick to ask what was going on.

"Oh it's just that Emily's Birthday is this Friday the 23rd and we don't know exacly on what to do, she said that her mom's and dad's plans were to take her to a beach house they own outside the City with a friend of their but, since she's here she can't do that, so we are trying to figure out what could we do to make her feel at home and welcomed at the same time." Raye said, to the other three.

"Well why don't you bring her over our house, we have a pool, I know is not the beach but we could have a killer pool party." Amara suggested. "Yes and me and Lita can do the cooking I'm sure we might be able to do something she loves." Michelle let everyone know.

"That's not a bad idea I'm sure she would like that, hey Mina , Serena and Rini you guys take care of the decorations and stuff and Amy and I will distract her until is time to take her to the party." All the girls agreed it was time for Emily's Surprise Pool Birthday party to commence and they were planning to go all out.

**Okay leaving it here hope you all like it please let me know in a Review what you think, thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter of Our Past,Our Future hope you all like it please let me know in comments and reviews.**

**Oh and cool news you guys I'll be doing my first cosplay and I'll be going as Emily Rei, my made up character, why because the Sailor Scouts outfits are wayyyy too expensive, so I made up my own with Emily Rei that will be Sailor Mars Future Daughter from the 30th Century Crystal Tokyo. Next year however it will be complete with Wigs and Eye Color Contacts but this year I've only spent $40.05 so far in all of it. I bought 2 Chibi Usa/Rini's Time Key's, one for the Cosplay the other as a collectible, Minako's Red Bow and a Japanese School Girl outfit. I hope it all gets here in time for the con. I still need to buy the shoes and socks. Wish me luck guys.**

**Disclaimer: I as always own nothing of Sailor Moon except the Sailor V and 10 Volumes of Sailor Moon Magnas I already own so far and a few other Sailor Moon things and my made up characters. Alex, Emily Rei, Mary and Leslie.**

Emily was still fast asleep cuddled up against her mother of the past. She reveled in the feeling of having her mother so close to her, since in the future they were hardly ever together. Raye kept her eyes on her sleeping future daughter and smiled but still worried for her, for the past week the girl had become quiet and distant, she figured it could be because her birthday was approaching and she was not exactly with her mother and her father in the future, she felt sorry for her but she hoped today's birthday surprise would help her sheer up a bit.

Emily snuggled deeper into her mother's chest and gave her chest a chaste kiss and snuggled closer to her. "I love you" she mumbled. Raye smiled and kissed her head. Emily slowly yawned and opened her eyes and looked up at her mother's loving face, she smiled lightly at her. "Happy Birthday Baby" Raye said lovingly at her future daughter. "Hmm thanks Mama." Emily said after giving her mother a quick peck on the lips. Raye closed her eyes and opened them as quick as the kiss ended. "So what we are doing today is going shopping with Ames; and then we've got a surprise for you but we won't tell you till we get there ok." Raye said looking up at Emily with her hands on each of Emily's arms, "Hmm k." Emily then got up and went to the bathroom. Raye sighed in worry she wondered if there was going to be any way to make her smile and be happy again.

* * *

Amy, Raye and Emily where at the mall, going to each cloth store Raye could think of, Emily went along to please her mother but in reality she was thinking about what she would have been doing back home in the future, with her parents out at their private beach house, not only spending time with them but also with a beautiful blond goddess of love and beauty she was head over heels in love with, while Mina in the past may look like the Mina from the future all of them where still vastly different in each time.

"How about this swim suite is one piece." Raye said to Emily showing her a navy blue swimsuit with a white bow on the front and back that had like a skirt over it also Navy blue with some white ruffles underneath it. Emily's eyes actually sparkled it looked like one she had back when she was 4 years old, not it was not the fact that it looked like for a little girl she liked it, but the memories it brought of her family, just the three of them at the beach house for a whole 2 months, no queen, no king, no servants not even her goddess just her and her parents being a normal family, like her not having to use their powers for anything. Tears quickly came to her eyes, as she took the swimsuit in her hands and went to a changing stall to try it on.

Raye and Amy just looked at her and shrugged at one another. They heard a shriek and went to her changing stall. "You alright?" "Are you ok Emily?" Both Amy and Raye asked. "Yes I'm fine, this is just perfect." Emily said opening the door and letting the girls see her. The swimsuit hung to her body perfectly, showing her b size breast, her curves, flat belly and long legs. Raye had to hold in a moan that she felt behind her throat. Amy blushed and said "You look lovely." "Yeah my gosh you look hotter than me, I'm glad to know I produce such beautiful women." Raye whispered enthusiastically at her daughter making her blush. "Ok I'm going to change back, can I get this mama." "Sure baby you can." Raye said smiling. With that Emily changed back to clothes. Raye went back to the swimsuits and got a hot red one piece for her and paid for both hers and Emily's she also bought her daughter a few other things Emily wanted for clothing for everyday use.

After they were done with shopping, they were picked up by Amara in her Red Dogged Charger ( love Chargers) and took all three girls to Michelle and her house for the big surprise party, Emily acted surprise through out. Her mother had told her about a surprise they had planned she hoped she would like it.

* * *

At the Outers house, minus Hotaru the girls where all getting things ready when Pluto showed up in a ball of purple light with three new comers. Mina, Lita, Rini, Serena and Michelle stopped what they where doing. "Who are they?" "Why mom can't you tell I'm your lovely daughter?" Alex said smugly. Michelle's eye's grew big as saucers. Pluto motioned for all of them to sit.

"For right now just know that this was never supposed to happen, but due to these three teens, Raye's Sailor Mars Daughter Emily ended up in this time, as you already know she does not possess any powers that we know of, so since things here are the way they are, they will be entrusted in protecting Emily while all of us continue with our mission to find the Talismans and the Holy Grail along with the Messiah we can't stop doing this just because of this unforeseen, and I do mean unforeseen, Pluto looked back at the three teens potently when she said this, setback."

"But Pluto I don't get why would they send her through time? She wasn't supposed to be here? I have a daughter is she's Amara's also? Where's mine?" Rini ,Serena, Michelle and Mina asked.

Pluto sighed and began to explain.

"All I can say and tell you is, we must continue on as if they were not here, for they were never supposed to be here, Neo Queen Serenity sent these three in hopes of protecting Emily from the dangers of this time, to try and make these four girls get along for once! and in hopes they would understand what it truly means to be a Sailor Scout."

"Please they'll never learn shit! I would be a better Sailor Scout than any of them any fucking day without powers, they are just three little spoiled rotten bitches that think the world revolves around them because they have powers! Neo Queen Serenity was wrong about this, and if she had cared a rats ass none of this would have happened in the first place, both Mama and V told her what they did to me the fucking night before the wedding and coronation, I know cus V told me but noooo, they all just let them go off easy like always! They can go to hell for all I care and as far as my birthday forget it!" With that Emily Rei huffed out the door and ran off. Raye was shell shocked so where Amy and Amara but both Raye and Amara quickly ran after Emily.

Rini had her mouth open, Michelle, Mina and Amy had concern in their eyes, Serena was stunned speechless for a while and Lita was contemplating what to ask and how,"Ok so… you three where the ones that attacked her, and pushed her through time am I right?" Lita asked the three girls.

"Yeah so what Mom going to spank me?" Leslie said all superior like. "No but I'll electrocute you and then make you run for 100 miles and clean this whole house with a tooth brush." Lita said with an authoritative tone she had never used before. Leslie's eye where in shock and she ducked her head.

"Ok Lita that's your daughter Leslie, she's also Sailor Thunder of Jupiter. Michelle and Amara well, once she gets here, this is Alexandria Alex, for short she's your 20 year old daughter that thinks she leads the pack, she's also Sailor Typhoon of Neptune and last but not least this is Mary your daughter Amy both her and Leslie are 19, she's Sailor Ice of Mercury, the girls decided on these names to make a separation from you." Pluto introduced everyone.

* * *

Darien was on the way to the outers home when he saw Emily running towards the park, he made a sharp turn and decided to ride beside her. "Hey what's going on, need a ride young lady." Emily looked beside her with a pale face _Oh great all I need a perv._ She thought when she looked at the face in the helmet she saw it was the future King, Darien. "Darien what are you… no I don't need a ride thanks, I just want to disappear." Emily said shocking up with tears running down her eyes. Darien stopped his motorcycle and when he was about to get off Amara and Raye got out of the car and ran towards Emily.

"Emily what happened? You just bolted without giving an us a chance to help." Raye said to her daughter hugging her tight feeling her tremble in her arms. Raye looked at Darien and sighed as she did circles on her daughters back, trying to calm her down. Emily continued crying uncontrollably in her mother's arm. Darien asked Amara what happened and Amara told him about the three new comers from the future and how Emily just exploded. Darien had a thinking face when Amara's and his Cell Phone started ringing.

"Amara did you find her?" Michelle asked on the other side of the phone. "Yes we did she's crying in Raye's arms." :Oh poor dear well honey we have one, we have a daughter from the future too, her name is Alexandria, Alex for short, she inherited my powers but she's a little dip shit, she thinks she's all that but she really isn't I supposed the queen hoped this particular moment in time would help shape them up, all four of them since the damage was done. I'll tell you more when you get home for the.. well Birthday Party." "Ok Michelle."

"Ok baby love you." Darien hung up with Serena.

"So our future selves send the other three to protect her, while we continue our mission well here's to hoping this works out." Darien said with dought in his voice.

"They won't protect me they'll just abuse me you'll see, if anything I hope this does change the future somehow. Perhaps the Queen and their mothers will see the truth then." Emily said with a dark voice and dark green eyes, with that she let go of her mother and went to sit in the car to wait for the others. Amara and Raye looked at one another as did Darien and they all quietly made their way back to their motorcycle and car to get back to the party.

* * *

All four arrived at the house, Trista was sipping tea, while Mina, Serena, Michelle and Rini where sitting on the sofa waiting, both Serena and Rini bolted towards Darien and hugged him tightly. Mina stayed with wishful eyes looking at everyone, Lita was talking to Leslie as Amy was talking to Mary trying to figure out a way to set things right. Mary was the first to apologize then Leslie but Alex just went outside and ignored everyone. Emily quickly sat next to Mina and put her head on the blonds shoulder, Mina looked at her and put her right arm around the girl, she looked up at Raye but Raye shrugged and sat down on the other side of Emily, Emily quickly took her mother's hand in hers and cried silently on her future loves shoulder.

Serena quickly asked "Now what? We just can't act like if they are not here either Pluto, I don't care what the future me says and as for the girls they'll be just as protected by all of us, if anything they may be able to help us and that's my final order. Look I know this was never meant to happen but we can't just leave them to their own devices either, Amy I want you to take Mary, Raye you stay with Emily, Lita you take Leslie Amara, Michelle of course you take Alex. As far as the three new scouts you will fallow mine, Venus or Urunus orders at all times, when we ask you to do something you do it, whether you like it or not, we are a team, weather past, present or future is that understood." Serena stated in her I mean business don't mess with me tone.

"Yes your majesty." All the scouts said.

"But what about me? I'm not a sailor scout, I'm completely useless." Emily said in a small pitiful voice.

Raye put her hands on her shoulders. "That's not true! You're so important and you're not useless so stop saying stuff like that about yourself."

"Yeah Emily just because you don't possess any powers does not mean you're not part of our team and family." Mina said kindly running her hand in and out of the girl's black locks.

"That's right I expect all of you to help each other out and we will succeed, now let's get this birthday started!" Serena exclaimed and with that everyone went and changed to go to the pool.

Emily had changed to her bathing suite as did everyone else, Serena had a light pink tow piece with white ruffles on each side of her hips. Darien had navy blue swim shorts,Amara had yellow swim shorts and a white shirt over herself with a swim suite top beneath it, Michelle had an aqua one piece with her side of her exposed with two holes on each side of her, Amy also had a light blue one suite, Mina had a orange two peace with a yellow bow on the front of her swimsuite braw, Alex had a red and aqua colored two peace, Mary a white and light blue one peace and Leslie and Lita had both somehow gotten the same swimsuit that was exact match black and green the green being one stripe down the one peace.

All the girls quickly dived to water, Alex and Mary along with Amy and Michelle did a little competition Mina sat on the table with Emily as they drank some lemonade. Raye decided to go in the pool and left the two be.

"Hey Emily do I… do I… get to have some?" Mina asked the other girl with hope and tears in her eyes.

"Oooh Mina, I know what you're asking, but please, please understand I'm not allowed to say." Emily said with a lump in her throat forming for the girl she knew one day would mean everything to her. Mina put her head down the sprung up with a smile. "That's ok I guess is best to leave it all for a surprise I wouldn't want to know so much about my future anyway, I make it my own somehow damn it." With that Mina got up and went inside the water with the others, playing with a beach ball. Pluto took the opportunity to sit beside the young raven haired girl and looked at everyone.

"So how's the future looking for us Pluto? I mean us being here how's it changing our future and their's?"

"I can't see yet Emily but so far things are ok in the timeline, for some reason when you're concerned I have never been able to see you, not even your birth otherwise all this would have been avoided." Pluto said sincerely at the young girl.

"Great I'm even invisible to the time gates, just great." "How are my mom and V doing and daddy Rini everyone."

"They're doing as best as they can be." Pluto tried to convince the girl just then Alex came and took a towel and decided to rile the girl up. "Ooh please Pluto tell her the truth Sailor V is a mess, she's crying like a fucking baby and your mom is not that far off either, your daddy is drinking constantly." With that Alex left with a satisfactory smile. Pluto sighed, and Emily looked at her with an open mouth and worried look in her eyes. "Oh mama, papa, V babe." She said with worry and hurt in her voice.

Pluto sighed and shook her head she had her work cut out for her it seemed, never a moments rest for the Guardian of Time.

**Ok guys leaving it here please leave me your thoughts. Reviews ect. How am I doing do you like it? Please let me know thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor it's characters :**

**Sorry it's been so long guys been trying to write my own original story and trying to figure out some stuff in my life as well, hope you like this new chapter is hort but I figured I would do something I quickly went through the Pharaoh 90 thing because I want to later on make the story more about Emily Rei and the others than the heart snatchers the Dead Moon Circus will not really be here but they will at the same time. Meaning Pegasus appears and all but the Dead Moon Circus won;t make an appearance till much later.**

Emily Rei was waking up after her birthday party they had a nice week, the girls still battled and they where still trying to figure out about the Sovereign of Silence while at the same time dealing with their teenage kids. Mina was the only one with out one and she was happy because Michelle Alex and Leslie where driving their mothers bonkers. Emily was quiet almost too quiet but helpful around the shrine.

Lita came in to the shrine and asked Raye if there was something she could do to stop leslie from driving her nuts, Alex wasn't very respectful of Amy and Amy smacked the girl straight in the face. Alex huffed and left Amy was about to collapsed of anger. She finally figured out the computer to take them home and the girls where not thrilled but finally Pluto gathered them and Amy did what she had to do.

:Good luck you guys please behave."

"Yeah I will" "We will" After a while the girls stepped in to the portal and off they went, the thing is they ended up further in the past to the Silver Millennium. "Great Now what" I guess we find our mothers again and see where this will lead us wait there's Pluto and the Queen.. "Don;t worry darlings this was supposed to be come with me and Pluto and we shall return you home." With that they fallowed the Queen and Pluto to the time doors and with that finally they where home, what they could not understand was why did they go to the far back past for this it didn't matter their mothers and friends where waiting for them. Mars was very Pregnant "Oooh Emily!" "Mama!" with that they hugged and cried and then Mina came by and hugged Emily Emily quickly hugged her tightly back and kissed her softly on her lips everyone gasped but Mina and Emily decided to tell them about their relationship Jedite smirked and Raye had tears in her eyes and welcomed the two lovebirds. Son the Queens ascended and welcomed them home Emily said how sorry she was to have missed the Princess wedding and coronation but Rini didn't care.

Soon they where back at the palace and trying t-o get things in girls said they where sorry but they where punished by cleaning the whole interior and exterior of the whole Crystal palace with ought their powers. Emily and Mina quickly went to Mina's room where Mina quickly took Emily and kissed her deeply, " I have missed you so much I can;t believe Amy in the past figured this out so quickly " "Oh me either I love you Mina."

* * *

"Wake Up", Wake Up!" Raye had been shaking Emily for the longest time finally her daughter was awake Emily blinked and groaned at the fast it was only a dream. Hotaru had been stolen ate afternoon yesterday she figured that was a dream but not, they where still searching for her, but soon the girls figured where they had to go. Raye told Emily to stay with the other three at the shrine and her Grandpa helped by keeping them busy., Michelle rolled her eyes and Alex sighed Leslie took the opportunity to cook some. In the and Emily and Leslie started cooking together at first they where silent but soon they started to talk and Leslie told Emily how jelous she was of her ":Truth is we all are you get to be normal have a life outside the castle life you will be free one day and do what you want and the possibilities are endless" "Well... I don;t know about that but I'll probably stay close I'm still Rini's helper you know and when she has a kid she will need me around just like Neo needed Molly around to have that peace of normalcy plus I can;t leave Mama and Papa like that not to mention Mina.":

"Hmm yeah too bad we could not fight but is for the best we where never supposed to be here." "Hey you two done chatting we're hungry" Michelle demanded. Leslie rolled her eyes and scoffed " You know you act like a queen but you're nothing but a pain in my ass. Here I'm done fallowing you come on Emily we should help out Grandpa with the shopping of those woods for your mom;s fire. Emily smiled perhaps slowly but surely the girls would turn around. "So you and Mina in the future huh" "Yeah" with that Emily and Leslie finished helping Grandpa and they went inside the shrine to their surprise everyone was there except the outer. Mina and the girls looked exhausted they had battled Pharaoh 90 and saved Hutaru and everyone was just dead tired.

Emily and Leslie brought them food and drinks and the girls soon fell a lot better Mina quickly took Emily in her arms for some reason she loved this girl but she could not figure out why she wanted her right now to be the one to hold onto. Emily blushed but relaxed a little in Mina's arms. Leslie saw the look and figured that no matter what time it was Mina and Emily really where soul mates and now she worried about the Mina of the future would she still be alive. Emily worried about that too but decided not to worry too much Pluto would find a way to get them back home in no time she had to one way or another she had to.

**There you go guys hope you liked it, Is a little rushed but I figured I would do something. Sorry is not great but I hope to get to more of Emily Rei soon. Someone else from the future might drop into the past. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This is sadly the last chapter to this story, it did not go into everything I ever wanted for this story but I suppose it will do. I was greatly into this idea but somehow lost all focus for it and for that I'm sorry. Here it is a year later and I have come up with this for an ending. I know I did not explain much for why Mina was sick but let me put it this way her soul mate, her true soul mate was yanked from her side and present time, thus making her as a Venusian really ill, when Trista says what is going on the three girls, daughters of Michiru, Amy and Lita realize what they did wrong thus repenting. I hope you guys like this ending to this story. again so sorry for leaving it out of sorts for so long and I hope this is ok.**

**Leave a review with your thoughts.**

The air was clean and crisp, Emily and Raye where on their way to the Arcade to meet the girls there, Michelle and Alex decided to go some place else Leslie on the other hand had become good friends with Emily now the girls gushed over some new boy band and Emily just laughed inwardly since she knew the truth behind all this from Mina, she was always a bisexual but she never told anyone till much later in her adulthood. The girls quickly talked about making a party. "So how about we come to my house or Darien's" Girls can we please leave out my place" "Yeah how about no" Mina said. Darien sighed at times like these he wished his generals where here with him not just in some stones.

Everyone was getting excited Serena asked Lita for Food" You know I love your snacks and treats" "Hahah alright Serena we should invite the others too and Molly" Lita said "Hmm Hmm" Ami w

as calling everyone and the outers offered their house again. Everyone was excited this weekend would be fun.

In 30th Century Tokyo and Present day Tokyo

Sailor Venus could hardly breath she was again at the hospital with Amy checking on her."Ok so you definitely need to go to the past your heart is broken and for a Venusian is deadly so Plu..."" Just then Pluto came in Amy was about to talk but Pluto shook her head took Sailor Venus in Purple gust and brought her back to the past, she stayed with them at the Outer's house, she was significantly hurt but Uranus and Neptune where quick to help out. Then they d-transformed and went to the door to let all the girls in.

Haruka and Michiru where welcoming the girls when Emily got a whiff of a scent she knew to well, "She's here." Emily quickly went down the corridors and into the room where Future Mina was in.

The rest of the girls continued coming in and making sure the party would be spectacular they even invited Molly since her and Melvin broke up. This was going to be a great party.

When Emily came to the room where Mina was in, she saw how frail her lover was, she threw herself on her lovers body and cried. "oooh my love, my godless of love, please, please don;t die on me." Emily said as she cried. Mina slowly oped her eyes and put her hand on Emily's head. "I would..never..leave you, my darling girl." Just then Plu interrupted then and told Emily to come with her. "No I won;t leave her, she can't die." "She won't that's why I brought her here, we must put you girls back in your time, I think I have figured out a way now come with me."

Emily gave a soft peck on Mina';'s lips and went with Trista when they got to the living room and addressed everyone, she told them about Future Mina and what was going on Alex,Leslie and Michelle felt awful, they said they where really sorry and that they didn't even know that their love was real. ":Of course it is real it, always has been you dim wits." The girls fell shame, though the parents from the present where a bit taken aback especially Raye and Mina. "You mean to say I end up..." "with my daughter!" Mina for the first time was blushing crazy. "that's not the point , point is we need to send them all back. Now Amy did you figure it out?" "Yes I finally figured it out, I just need the exact time this happened for they must be sent back to a bit before Emily was sent here."

Pluto told the date and time and with a few punches from the computer Amy was able to transport the girls back to their time line. Raye and Mina had tears in their eyes but they knew this was for the best, for this should't have never happened.

The girls where brought back to their own time, their own place and right before the wedding. Emily fell in time but was a bit dizzy, she saw Venus giving orders around and went to her girlfriend and gave quick shake of her head. "You nervous?" Mina asked her secret lover. As she put a starnd of hair behind her ear. "Nah hey may we go to the ceremony together, plus I really need to talk to Plu about something."

"Sure darling girl." Venus went with her hand in hand till they got to where people where around and let go. When they got there Emily saw that Michelle, Alex and Leslie where there also and went to her and asked her if she was alright, and that they where really sorry for what they had done. Emily then knew what had happened, really did in fact happened but somehow she was given another chance, they where all there present for Rini's and Helios wedding day. After the ceremony Rei and Jedite announce they where expecting again and Mina and Emily went to talk to Rei and Jedite alone, they finally told them of their relationship though they where both very scared of what they would think and react. They where pleasantly surprised that, they accepted it and where happy for their daughter, "In the end my love, I just want your happiness and I know Mina, I know she will take great care of you as she always has." "Thanks Mama, I love you, you too Papa and I'm so glad to be home." Emily hugged her parents though they could not understand why she would say something of the sort.

Time had restored itself and everyone was where they where supposed to be and meant to be with. Emily and Mina eventually got married and moved to L.A. For Emily to pursue a music career with Mina's guiding hand. The girls at the palace continued protecting the world and crystal Tokyo and as time went on Emily moved back but had a separate life than that of the scouts though her lover was one. She lived a good life, though once she really started aging Neo Queen Serenity asked the Silver Crystal to keep her from aging, but she declined. "I want to age and I want to die." Everyone was shocked. "I have no powers, I never did and never will, for I'm just a mere mortal, I want to live normally even in death." Emily said determined.

Mina went to her love and said. "You sure, even Molly took it, please I can;t loose you."

"One day Mina we will meet again and on that day I'll be waiting for you, but I honestly have no desire to continue living, I did all I ever wanted, and loved with all my heart. When the time comes I want to go gracefully." With that they kissed and made a promise to see each other again, in the after life.

The End


End file.
